DBx: Fuga vs Hol Horse
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! After everyone has gotten pissed over the many defeats by the so-called (Edgy & Moody Animu) characters, A savior has arisen, but he is targeted by his true best bet for a sidekick besides Boingo; a Gun Toting Assassin named Fuga, and she has no intention to collaborate with Arrogant people. Can Hol Horse end the winning streak? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Both Fuga's guns, and Hol Horse's Emperor pointed at one another as sand blew and tumbleweed rolled. People ran as they went inside with fear. Fuga had a fierce determination in her face. Hol simply smirked. Both had a cause, but only one would happen... As both pulled their triggers. The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Both were firing like mad, Hol's Emperor, curving rounds, where Fuga's Twin guns fired dark voids. But Fuga soon ran out of bullets, but before she could reload, Hol Horse continuously fired with his Emperor. Hol was Guffawing like mad as he kept the Emperor firing, further punishing Fuga... Hol Horse: HEH! Is that all, lass assassin?! You'd make a terrible partner... Fuga knew the morning was young, and shouldn't die this easily... She used a Moment Attack to push back Hol Horse far, interrupting his nigh-infinite assault... As Fuga switched ammo to wind ammo to improve speed as she reloaded, Hol Horse tried to get up, but Fuga's ricocheting Wind Rounds left him writhing... Hol now knew her round's accumulated damage. Though it can only do three rounds rapid fire it can do a lot of damage. If Hol gets hit this much again, he will be close to death, he had no choice but to use the glass. As Fuga reloaded to regular mode, Hol Horse threw a mass of glass in the air, but she fired a round at him, mortally damaging him. And yet, Hol pulled the trigger, and let his stand guide the bullet to the glass, shattering it. Fuga then heard a voice... "I LIVE IN THE WORLD OF MIRRORS..." Fuga didn't even know what the hell was happening! Just by looking at a shard, she was impaled at the heart, and she wasn't damaged or anything! Blood was foaming out of Fuga's mouth as Hol Horse fired a round... Hol Horse: I was wrong. We WOULD have made a great pair! Such a shame it needs to end... The bullet hit Fuga, and because she was unable to use her SP moves due to her not being able to perceive Stands, her brains flew all over by the eye being the target... Hol Horse was satisfied with the kill. Hol Horse: Well... Not bad for an assassin. You really had me going for abit... Although you lost, you'd a better partner than that crybaby Boingo. I wonder what Jotaro would think about you... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: ENOUGH CRYBABYING ALREADY, AT LEAST SOMEONE YOU GUYS LIKE WON. THE WINNER IS... HOL HORSE! Fuga is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Hol Horse is from JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE, owned by SHONEN JUMP. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts